Perfect Parents?
by Arisa Hosho
Summary: NCT JaeYong pairing! [Feat. NCT DREAM] [FICLET] [dibuat untuk mybestbaetae] Hanya sepenggal kisah Jaehyun dan Taeyong bersama para member NCT Dream di suatu malam. #JaeYong #NCTDream #OOCs #Friendship/Humor(fail)/T


**Perfect Parents?**

 **NCT ONESHOT**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong feat. NCT DREAM**

 **Genre/Rated: Friendship/Humor(fail)/T**

 **.**

* * *

"Jaehyun- _hyuung_ , _hyung_ makan _Pocky_ yang ada di kulkas?!" suara nyaring itu milik Mark, si _cutie_ di NCT Dream tapi _manly_ di NCT U dan NCT 127.

"Huh? Tidak kok," sahut Jaehyun santai yang ada di ruang rekreasi, sedang main _lego_ bersama Jisung, Renjun dan Chenle.

"Bohong! Bungkusnya ada di sampah depan kamar _hyung_! Siapa lagi tersangka utamanya?!" Mark mendatangi Jaehyun dengan langkah bak _hyena_ yang lapar, membuat Jaehyun melongo tidak percaya karena melihat Mark yang rela mengaduk-aduk sampah dan membawa bungkus bekas _Pocky_ di tangannya.

" _Ya_ , bukan berarti kalau yang makan aku, kan? Bisa saja member lain yang memakannya," ingsut Jaehyun.

"Lagian kau kenapa, sih? Biasanya kau tidak marah kalau aku makan jajananmu. Tempo hari kau juga diam saja saat aku merebut susu atau coklat yang sedang kau makan," tambah Jaehyun lagi.

"NAH! Itu! _Hyung_ baru saja bilang kalau _hyung_ pelakunya! Tidak peduli pokoknya kembalikan _Pocky_ -ku sekarang juga, _hyung_!" ujar Mark sambil mengguncang tubuh Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang diserang tidak mau kalah dan tambah menggoda Mark sambil tertawa cekikian.

"Taeyong - _hyung_ , tolong marahi Jaehyun- _hyung_ ...," rengek Mark yang sekarang sudah di dapur. Tangannya menarik-narik kaus Taeyong yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

Taeyong berdehem sebelum berucap, "Makanya lain kali taruh namamu di jajananmu, Mark. _Hyung_ sudah sediakan label dan spidolnya di atas kulkas, kan?" ujarnya sambil menggoreng telur.

"Yay! Taeyong- _hyung_ membelaku!" teriak Jaehyun girang.

"Kau juga bersalah, Jung! Harusnya kau juga jangan asal ambil _snack_ yang ada di kulkas," tolehnya sambil memberikan sorot mata yang mengilat marah kepada lelaki dengan senyum _dimple_ itu.

"Mark beli lagi saja, ya?" kata Taeyong lagi setengah tersenyum gugup. _Well_ , sebenarnya ia juga termasuk pelaku yang memakan _Pocky_ rasa coklat atas pemberian Jaehyun kemarin malam. Ia senang-senang saja karena mendapat coklat gratis dan menikmatinya bersama Jaehyun yang makan _Pocky_ rasa strawberry sambil menonton TV.

Tapi Taeyong tidak menyangka kalau coklat itu sudah ada yang punya. Kepalanya sedang panas sekarang karena perbuatan bodoh Jaehyun melibatkannya untuk menjadi seorang komplotan pencuri _snack_. Untung ia sedang masak jadi ia tidak perlu menatap Mark karena teralihkan oleh nasi goreng tuna yang sedang dibuatnya. Matanya yang gugup sudah pasti akan ketahuan kalau Taeyong sedang berbohong.

"Tidak mau! _Pocky_ itu dari Donghyuck!" ucap Mark ngotot.

Taeyong menggaruk pelipisnya heran, "Huh? Memangnya kenapa kalau itu dari Donghyuck?"

Mulut Mark membuka-menutup. Seketika pertanyaan Taeyong membuatnya gugup, "Ya, pokoknya itu dari Donghyuck, jadi—,"

"Apa? Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa?" tanya Donghyuck selepas dari kamar mandi.

"Donghyuck- _ah_ dengar, Jaehyun- _hyung_ makan semua _Pocky_ kita!" ujar Mark sambil menudingkan jarinya ke arah Jaehyun.

" _MWO_?! Itu _Pocky_ yang aku beli saat sedang diskon! Beli dua gratis satu dan _hyung_ makan semuanya?!" sambar Donghyuck sambil memasang wajah marah ke arah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya meringis saja, "Yah, habis enak sih. Ya kan, Taeyong- _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya!" kilah Taeyong cepat. Gila saja kalau Donghyuck tahu bahwa Taeyong juga ikut andil. Bisa-bisa setiap _cola_ yang ada di gelasnya dicampuri _soy soyce_ atau kecap karena ke- _savage_ -an Donghyuck yang ingin balas dendam.

Taeyong hanya bisa menertawakan Jaehyun dalam hati karena tubuh Jaehyun sekarang sudah ditindih oleh Donghyuck dan Mark dalam posisi tengkurap. Pemuda jangkung itu berkali-kali berteriak kalau Taeyong juga bersalah, tapi tidak diindahkan oleh dua _maknae_ yang sedang mem- _bully_ -nya. _Sorry, Jae_. Kekeh Taeyong dalam batin.

" _Hyung_! Taeyong- _hyung_! Coba tebak kami siapa!"

Taeyong mengangkat alis saat diseruduk gerombolan RenLeSung yang menemuinya di dapur. "Renjun, Chenle dan Jisung, kan?"

"Bukan, _hyung_! Kami sedang bermain tukar-tukaran jiwa sekarang. Jadi, _hyung_ harus tebak siapa jadi siapa! Oke, _hyung_?" ucap Renjun antusias, meninggalkan ruang rekreasi yang sekarang sudah menjadi medan peran bagi Jaehyun, Mark dan Donghyuck.

"Aduh kalian dapat ide dari mana sih? _Hyung_ sibuk, main saja sana sama Jeno dan Jaemin," jawab Taeyong sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi gorengnya.

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Kami ingin main sama Taeyong- _hyung_ dulu!" dukung Chenle dengan suara manisnya.

Taeyong hanya mengangkat bahu sambil terus menggoreng, "Punya _maknae_ banyak saja manggilnya sering ketukar-tukar, apalagi ada yang mau ganti jiwa. Nanti deh, kalau Taeyong- _hyung_ sudah tua, sudah pikun. Jadi, tidak ngaruh kalau kalian mau jadi _Spongebob_ atau _Patrick_ sekalian ... terserah."

Ketiga pemuda imut itu dibuat melongo. Apalagi yang kecil. Sejak kapan _hyung_ paling berkharisma di NCT punya jawaban seaneh itu. Jisung kemudian berbisik pada kedua _hyung_ disampingnya, " _Mungkin Taeyong -_ hyung _memang benar suka ceroboh. Buktinya waktu di_ V-live _kemarin dia salah memanggil nama Renjun-_ hyung _dan Chenle-_ hyung _, kan? Belum waktu dia memanggil Winwin-_ hyung _dengan Ten-_ hyung _di NCT Life_."

Renjun dan Chenle yang mendengar angguk-angguk setuju. Mereka mencoba memaklumi _kondisi_ kakak mereka itu dan meninggalkan Taeyong yang masih berkutat dengan nasi gorengnya. _Kenapa masih belum matang?!_

"Taeyong- _hyuuuung_ ...," suara khas itu hanya dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang mengalami pubertas, transisi dari suara kecil menjadi serak-serak basah yang dalam, Jaemin.

Taeyong menghela dan menghembuskan napasnya panjang. Benar-benar, semua orang berteriak dan merengek padanya malam ini, terlebih lagi dari para _maknae_ - _line_. "Ada apa sih, Jaeminie?"

"Jeno- _hyung_ tidak merespon _aegyo_ -ku lagi!" cicitnya sambil mengguncang lengan Taeyong.

"Hhhh ...," jika tangannya tidak sibuk, Taeyong ingin _facepalm_ sekarang juga. _Maknae_ yang satu ini memang kelewat manis, saking manisnya ia bisa ber - _aegyo_ di depan laki-laki. Membuat Taeyong iri saja.

"Memangnya Jaemin kenapa harus _aegyo_ pada Jeno segala?" tutur Taeyong sabar.

"Aku cuma minta satu _action figure_ -nya, tapi dia tidak peduli bahkan setelah aku _aegyo_ ," gumamnya kesal.

"Jaehyun- _ah_! Beri tahu adik kesayanganmu itu agar jangan pelit-pelit pada teman-temannya," teriak Taeyong ke arah Jaehyun yang sudah bebas dari cengkeraman Donghyuck dan Mark. Sepertinya Jaehyun terpaksa membuat janji pada pasangan itu untuk membelikannya enam macam _Pocky_ sekaligus. Jaehyun bahkan tidak tahu apa _Pocky_ mempunyai rasa sebanyak itu.

"Jeno, sini sebentar!" panggil Jaehyun kepada Jeno yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu kamar. Ia melihat Jaehyun yang mengisyaratkan 'ayo sini' dengan tangannya. Ia kemudian mendatangi _hyung_ kesayangannya itu di mana Jaemin berdiri di sampingnya.

Jaehyun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaemin sebelum Jeno menghampiri mereka. Jaemin membelalakkan matanya kepada Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum manis dengan mata tertutup.

"Ada apa, Jaehyun- _hyung_?" ujar Jeno setelah sampai di depan mereka. Tangan kirinya memegang _action figure_ yang diinginkan Jaemin, membuat mata Jaemin menjadi hijau seolah yang dipegang Jeno adalah segepok dollar.

" _Hyung_ , beri aku satu ...," Jaemin refleks melakukan _aegyo_ lagi di depan Jeno. Taeyong yang mendengarnya segera menoleh tidak percaya. Jaemin melakukan _aegyo_ persis seperti saat dirinya ber- _aegyo_ di depan Kun. Sungguh Taeyong ingin melempar panci ke wajah Jaehyun sekarang juga karena mengajarkan hal tidak berfaedah kepada Jaemin.

Jeno hanya menatap Jaemin dengan mata melongo. Terlalu banyak adegan melongo malam itu. Saking terkejutnya Jeno tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Jaehyun yang memperhatikan mencoba menarik atensi Jeno lagi.

" _Hyung_ , beri satu untuk Jaeminie ...," giliran Jaehyun yang ber- _aegyo_ untuk Jeno. Jeno impuls ber-wow ria, menutup mulutnya yang tersenyum malu dengan telapak tangannya. Senyumnya yang lebar membuat matanya membentuk sabit sempurna. Senyum yang manis sekaligus tampan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Lee Jeno.

" _YA!_ Jeno- _hyung_ bodoh! Kenapa malah _aegyo_ Jaehyun- _hyung_ yang direspon?! _Hyung_ benar-benar kelewatan mengabaikanku!"

Jeno menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, senyum sabitnya masih belum beranjak, "Ehehe ... terlalu jelas, ya?"

"Iya bodoh! Dasar sipit!" geram Jaemin mengguncang tubuh Jeno melalui kerahnya. Jeno hanya tertawa-tawa mendapat perlakuan yang menurutnya manis sekaligus lucu itu dari Jaemin. Ia semakin menggoda Jaemin dengan mengangkat tangannya ke atas yang memegang _action figure_ sambil berkata 'ayo tangkap kalau bisa'. Selanjutnya mereka kejar-kejaran di ruang rekreasi meninggalkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang sendirian di dapur.

"Hahaha, mereka itu benar-benar lucu, _hyung_ ," kata Jaehyun sambil mengambil piring, membantu Taeyong menyiapkan nasi goreng tuna plus telur mata sapi untuk makan malam mereka.

"Ampun, Jae. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana tadi mereka merengek padaku seperti bayi?" jawab Taeyong setengah kelelahan.

"Ya, tapi _hyung_ menanggapi mereka dengan baik, cocok kalau jadi _eomma_ mereka," puji Jaehyun sambil tertawa.

Taeyong melengos kesal, "Terima kasih, aku tidak butuh hinaanmu."

" _Aigoo_ ... jangan merajuk begitu, Yongie- _hyung_. Apa yang aku katakan itu benar, _hyungdeul_ yang lain juga setuju saat kita makan malam tempo hari."

"Ugh, sudah cukup mereka menggodaku dengan bahasan _pair_ kemarin, kau mau aku cincang karena menambah bahasan ini?" ancam Taeyong dengan pisau ditangannya. Jaehyun hanya cekikikan, ia tahu Taeyong tidak pernah serius dengan ancamannya.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ payah nih, padahal aku bersedia jadi _appa_ mereka, lho," rayu Jaehyun dengan manis.

Taeyong bergidik, semua bulu roma di sekujur tubuhnya refleks berdiri, karena mendapati lelaki jangkung di sebelahnya semakin ngelantur dan semakin tidak rasional. Ia meletakkan pisaunya dan memandang Jaehyun sekilas sebelum melancarkan cubitan bertubi-tubi ke pinggang, perut, dada, bahkan wajah Jaehyun.

"Dasar selera humormu ini memang tidak normal! Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu, huh? Anak nakal! Terima ini, rasakan ini!"

"Aw! Aw! Aduh! Ampun, _hyung_! Sakit tahu, _hyung_!" Jaehyun mencoba menangkis serangan Taeyong dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di badannya. Meskipun tentu saja tangan cekatan Taeyong tidak bisa ditahan dengan tameng lemah seperti itu.

Taeyong terus menyerang Jaehyun dengan cubitannya, dan Jaehyun menggeliat-geliat karena sebagian cubitan itu terasa geli baginya. Membuat Jaehyun tertawa lepas yang menular pula pada Taeyong. Keduanya larut dalam suasana yang membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam canda dan tawa.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun tidak tahu kalau kelakuan mereka diperhatikan oleh beberapa pasang mata di ruang rekreasi. Para _maknae_ tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah kedua _hyung_ -nya yang sedang asyik cubit-cubitan.

Mark menggumam, "Kok aku merasa mereka seperti ...,"

"Anak kecil ...," Donghycuk mencoba menyelesaikan.

"Iya, tapi, lebih mirip ...," lanjut Renjun.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ -ku kalau sedang bercanda di rumah," celetuk Jaemin spontan. Semua mata menuju ke arahnya.

Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan, menampilkan senyum geli mereka, sebelum tawa mereka pecah memenuhi ruangan.

"Ssstt...ssttt, jangan mengganggu mereka," ujar Jisung sambil membuat isyarat dengan telunjuk di mulutnya. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju sambil masih cekikikan.

Sungguh, para _maknae_ berpikir tidak ada yang lebih menghibur malam itu selain Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang sedang bercanda dengan gaya mereka sendiri.

 **-END-**

 **A/N:** Selamaat malam... kembali dengan oneshot JaeYong tp spesial sama NCT Dream ^^ mungkin ini bisa dibilang prequel dari **Perfect Pair** -nya **mybestbaetae** , jadi kalo ada yg belum baca ff-nya cuss langsung cari authornya xD dan ini berhubung aku tidak menemukan momen spesifik JaeYongxNCT Dream, ya udah deh aku ciptakan momen mereka sendiri hahaha... maaf banget kalo kalian ngrasa ini dipaksa **end** , kurang humor, garing dll, masih kurang srek sebenarnya, apalagi Chenle yg hampiiir gak ada dialognya huaaa maafkaaan T.T

Oke deh segitu dulu aja, btw aku baca ini sambil nonton Running Man, berharap kalo emang bener NCT dan EXO jadi guests selanjutnya yaaaaay! xD

PS. kutunggu reviewnya temans-temans! :* :*


End file.
